


Busted

by Gage



Series: Next Gen Verse [2]
Category: Charmed, Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Community: glee-cross-meme, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck swore he flew up those stairs, like that Mercury dude with the wings on his kicks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this came before "Explanations", say a year? I changed the age difference between Puck and his sister. Also since Puck is only half white-lighter.

~*~  
  
It was all Shuesters fault… well Libi’s fault too, if we’re gonna point fingers that Kurt even found out about his secret. At least that is what he later tells his friends. He makes sure that point is the first thing said about his boy knowing anything. Don’t get him wrong. His baby sister knew how to keep a secret (and if she didn’t there was always blackmail), it’s just well… Shut up. It was Libi’s fault.  
  
  
See it’s like this, he was supposed to work on an assignment with Hummel for Glee. See that’s where it’s Mr. Shue’s fault that he was even in this mess to begin with. What ever. What kind of sane person does homework Saturday anyway? Puck’s weekends consist of sleeping in until at least noon and than meet up with the guys and chill. Not waking up ass early for Gleeks who were nuts about homework.  
  
  
20 after ten he was showered and dressed and that’s when he notices something is missing.  
  
  
His guitar!  
  
  
A quick glance around the room and the stand where he’d put it by was empty.  
  
  
“What the…”  
  
  
Nope not under the bed.  
  
  
Not in his closet.  
  
  
Not downstairs.  
  
  
No… no, she wouldn’t.  
  
  
“LIBI”  
  
  
Puck swore he flew up those stairs, like that Mercury dude with the wings on his kicks. His little sister was sitting at her little tea table looking innocent. Puck knew better and instead of getting agitated (on the outside) he carefully pulled out a (tiny ass) chair and sat down. Tried to look as calm as possible.  
  
  
“Give it back.”  
  
  
The little brat blinked those round brown eyes at him. Normally he would have been putty in her hands but not today.  
  
  
“I wan see deh lights.”  
  
  
He refrained from slamming his head against the table.  
  
  
“Libi, not today.”  
  
He was supposed to correct her wording but at the moment he didn’t really care that at five years old she was supposed to be speaking correctly. Hell that’s what her speech therapist was for.  
  
  
“I wan deh lights.”  
  
  
No he did not growl at his sister. This was way too important. “Libi, I need my guitar, and you need to give it back now.”  
  
  
Puck should have been paying attention. Did he mention this was all Libi’s fault? He watched her place her stuffed dog down in the cradle by her bed. Than walk over to his side with the strangest look on her face before she kissed his cheek.  
  
  
“Lights please Noah,”  
  
  
Puck would never admit it out loud but his heart warmed. Looking at her window he noticed that the blinds were down and shut tight. This meant she had planned this out; she really was a sneaky little thing. He stood up and stretched out. Damn those tiny ass chairs.  
  
Libi was standing so still with a serious face. Her eyes gave her away though. She was excited as hell. The things he did for this kid. Holding out his hands he took a deep breath.  
  
  
“Toby…”  
  
  
Across the room that stuffed puppy was surrounded by a swirl of bright blue and white lights with a tint of red before disappearing altogether. Just a few seconds later those lights appeared in his hand shining with a tint of red revealing,’ Toby’.  
  
Libi’s eyes were even rounder (was that possible), and she was jumping up and down clapping her hands. He knelt down by her side offering her the beloved dog. She kissed his cheek again. “Thank you Noah,” For a few seconds he’d forgotten why he was there in the first place.  
  
“Huh...”  
  
The two siblings froze in place. They were supposed to have the only two people in the house. Puck had turned around so fast, pushing Libi behind him.  
  
“Shit.”  
  
There in the door way of Libi’s bedroom stood Kurt Hummel.  
  
See all Libi’s fault.


End file.
